forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabotage
"Valkenheim. We needed to reach the fortress as Svengard before the Vikings had a chance to respond. But at the great cliff that splits the valley in half, we found our way forward blocked. Fortunately, we had a Peacekeeper, Mercy, among our ranks." Sabotage is the fifth story of the Knights chapter of the campaign and follows Mercy as she infiltrates the Viking stronghold. Events Of There is only one way through the valley and it is blocked. Apollyon dispatches Mercy to clear the way. She sneaks into the forest to find a way to clear a path for the armies. If she wanted to clear the stronghold that barred their path, she would have to take it out entirely. She makes her way through the forest, eliminating the small bands of Vikings in her path, until she reaches the outpost. Mercy is rather impressed by the machinery used to build the elevator but she had a job to do. She sabotages the machinery and activates it. As she jumps out the window, the machines tear the building apart and clear the passage. Transcript Mercy: (voiceover) Our army needed passage. The Warborn can be...creative. When they want to be. Camera zooms out from a Viking stronghold and Mercy's destination. '' '''Mission Objective: REACH the elevator outpost' '' ''In the dead of night, the Peacekeeper, Mercy, makes her way through the forest to the outpost that controlled the elevator. With most of the Vikings asleep, the ones she encounter are in small groups that she easily takes out one by one. She continues through the forest unnoticed until she finally reaches the outpost. Mission Objective: SABOTAGE the mechanisms'' '' Once inside the outpost, Mercy heads for the main building. She pulls back the gear mechanisms holding the counterweights up and inserts a shaft into the gears. Mission Objective: ACTIVATE the elevator'' '' With everything in place, Mercy activates the elevator. Camera cuts to Mercy opening a chest full of equipment, pausing to plan out her strategy. Camera cuts to the outside of the building, where a Viking Captain is patrolling on the balcony. He jumps back in surprise when he spots Mercy leap out the window, grab a rope, and slide to the bottom. '' '''Viking Captain: 'Óvinurinn! (Enemy!) The captain looks over the railing but jumps back in shock when he turns and sees the chain holding the elevator tear through the building. The massive stone counterweights fall and the entire building collapses. '' ''Camera cuts to Blackstone encampment where several of the lieutenants, including Cross and The Warden, sit around a campfire while Apollyon speaks to two captains. '' '''Mercy': Path's clear. The Warden: Impressive. Cross: Don't encourage her. Apollyon glances at Mercy. Her plan was coming together. Observables # Offerings #* Progress through from the starting area until you reach the campfire, then look behind you to check out another big statue of a viking. #* “The Viking tribes all had different customs. These looked to be Warborn offerings, probably for strength in war.” # Fate of the Scouting Party #* Move on from the statue a little bit and you’ll find a dead body ahead, sat next to a tree just before the path turns leftward. #* “Holden should have never sent those scouts ahead. He should have sent me first. Why didn’t I say anything?” # Docks #* Continue down the path, staying on the left side up till you find the ocean; look at the two beached rowing boats for your third Observable. #* “They docked their boats there, so there was a path to the top. I was sure of it.” # Hangings #* Just above the rowing boats, a little to the left, is a man hanging from a tree. #* “Soldiers cry and cringe and rage when they see their friends hang. Sometimes, I pretend to share in their grief. Other times, I just wish that I did.” # Disaster #* Be sure not to miss the destroyed warship on the other side of the sloped path from the hanged man. Look to the dragon head on the front end to get the Observable. #* “The volcano in Ashfeld gave Valkenheim two years of frozen rivers. We were there to take advantage of their disaster.” # History Mystery #* Keep following this trail till the next ladder. Climb up, and sprint up the slope where, near the top end directly ahead, there’ll be yet another giant head statue carved into the rock. #* “Like us, most of the Vikings don’t even know their own history. These are their ancestral lands, lost a millennium ago. They returned from across the sea and reclaimed them.” # Knock Knock #* After checking off the head, turn around and take the slightly hidden path to the left just as you’re walking down the trail. You’ll come across a closed gate on your right, which is an Observable. #* “There had to be a better way inside than the front door. I had my pride to consider.” # Meal to Die For #* Head to the objective marker, and get yourself into the village. Look at the entrance to the main building, and that’s your eighth Observable. #* “Vikings love to feast. Maybe I could find a way to shut them in.” # Ingenuity #* Go inside the main building. You’ll find this Observable is also one of the main objectives itself; the machinery that you character is about to break. #* “Their machinery was far beyond what I had expected to find. Since the last time I’d been through, they had uncovered a new source of lore, or perhaps just a very clever engineer.” # Job to do #* Finally, move into the middle of this corridor and peek into the gap where a wall should normally be for the Observable. #* “The machinery was well made, but I had a job to do. Too bad really.” '''' Trivia * This is the only mission in the game where Apollyon doesn't narrate the observables; instead of her thoughts interlaced with history, it is Mercy's comments on her surroundings. Media Images Sabotage_-_Mercy.png Sabotage - Mercy fight1.png Sabotage - Mercy blocks the door.png Sabotage - left elevator mechanism.png Sabotage_-_Mercy_at_the_outpost.png Sabotage - elevator comes crashing down.png Videos Category:Missions